Copa Centroamericano 1 (Cycle 1)
|second = |third = |fourth = |matches = 14 |goals = 20 |topscorer = Oscar Boniek Garcia Bryan Ruiz Blas Perez |topgoals = 3 |prev = |next = Y3C1 }} The Y1C1 Copa Centroamericano takes place in January Y1C1, and will serve as qualification for the Y1C1 CONCACAF Gold Cup. The final competition is comprised of all 7 teams from the Unión Centroamericana de Fútbol (UNCAF). The top four placed teams will qualify for the Gold Cup, with the fifth place team earning a play-off spot against the fifth place team from the Y0C1 Caribbean Cup for an additional Gold Cup spot. Participating nations All seven members of UNCAF participate in the tournament: * * * * * * * Format The 7 teams are drawn into two groups of 4 and 3, respectively. Each team plays the other teams in their group in a single round-robin. The top two teams from each group advance to the knockout stage, while the two third-place teams meet in the fifth place play-off. There is also a third-place game between the two losing semifinalists. Group stage Group A | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | goals1 = Albarran | goals2 = Contreras }} | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = Garcia | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 1 | goals1 = | goals2 = Bengtson }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 1 | goals1 = Beckeles Palacios | goals2 = Gutierrez }} | team2 = | score = 0 - 0 | goals1 = | goals2 = }} Group B | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Ruiz | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 0 - 3 | goals1 = | goals2 = Perez Gomez }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Cooper | goals2 = }} Knockout stage |RD1-team2 = |RD1-team3 = |RD1-team4 = |RD1-score1 = 1 (3) |RD1-score2 = 1 (2) |RD1-score3 = 1 |RD1-score4 = 0 |RD2-seed1 = A1 |RD2-seed2 = B1 |RD2-seed3 = B2 |RD2-seed4 = A2 |RD2-team1 = |RD2-team2 = |RD2-team3 = |RD2-team4 = |RD2-score1 = 1 (aet) |RD2-score2 = 0 |RD2-score3 = 2 |RD2-score4 = 0 }} | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Pappa | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 1 | goals1 = Garcia | goals2 = Ruiz | penaltyscore = 3 - 2 | penalties1 = | penalties2 = | aet = yes }} (Due to an issue with Wikia, the list of penalty takers was lost.) | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | goals1 = Perez | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 2 - 0 | goals1 = Ruiz Campbell | goals2 = }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1 - 0 | aet = yes | goals1 = Costly | goals2 = }} ----